Intertwined Paths
by cubgirl
Summary: This is the sequel of Missing Pieces. More Seth/Lily and the whole pack that you love so much. New members and new problems. A new pack has come into town and they promise to bring trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! I'm so glad that you guys are checking out my story, the sequel to "Missing pieces", "Intertwined Paths". Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and like it as much as the first one**

* * *

****This story takes places a year after the end of MISSING PIECES. **

****I'm going to be changing POVs in the chapters, from Lily to my new characters, who you will later on meet.**

_**LILY**_

"Seth, honey, could you please come and help me?" I said as I tried to understand why Og Mandino had used himself as the main character in of his books. I was sitting at the table with all of my books and laptop sprawled everywhere.

"What is it, Lils?" he came to sit at my side

"Can you help me?" I pouted as he picked up the book and flipped through a few pages

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Can you type while I dictate to you? My fingers are cramping" I stretched out my hands in front of me. I needed to write this ten-page essay for tomorrow and it was 8 pm already

"Ok" he pulled the computer to himself as I began talking

"You know what? Why don't you get us some food and coffee and I'll type this, ok?" he took the paper from my hands and got to work

"Oh, you are my savior, Seth. I will be forever in your debt" I grabbed his face between my hands and kissed him deeply, he moaned lowly.

That spark between was still very much alive and our bond was even stronger than before. We barely saw each other except when we came home, because school always kept us busy and separated. Seth was studying to be a nutritionist and was also working at the local gym as a trainer and I had changed my concentration from biology to editing; I wanted to be a publisher and I also, worked at a local dance studio.

Seth was a hopeless romantic, always leaving me little notes or a single flower next to me on bed for when I woke up.

He put his hands on the small of my back and pulled me, so that I was sitting on his lap. He deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into my mouth; I pulled away when I lost my breath.

"So, how about that coffee?" I asked with my forehead against his and my eyes closed

"I think this is so much better" he whispered as he began to kiss me again. I pulled away as his lips touched mine, I couldn't afford not to finish this essay.

"Seth…" I looked at him until he opened his eyes again.

"Fine…but I will get you tomorrow" he said as he let go of me and I dashed into the kitchen. Tomorrow was the first day that neither of us had to work and we had no homework or anything for the weekend; and so it would be Lily/Seth time.

* * *

Finally I had finished the stupid essay and I even added two more pages. It was now 11pm and Seth was already sleeping, his head resting against my shoulder. I re-read the essay to check it for errors and sent the document to my professor via e-mail. One of the many things I loved about college was the fact that you could either send the projects and whatnot via e-mail or you could hand it in personally.

"Seth? Honey, wake up, let's go to bed" I nudged him as he slowly opened his eyes.

He smiled "I love waking up with you by my side" he said as he passed his hand through his shaggy, messy, overgrown hair; I loved it

"You are just too cute, Seth" I kissed his nose and helped him to our room.

I left him on the bed and then went back to the table to clean everything up. I found my phone vibrating to a text message, it was from Sam. I prayed for it not to be a patrol call or a meeting.

_We've got a new member_

_Just saying_

_--Sam_

We still kept welcoming new wolves into the pack. So far, we had 14 members in the pack, 15 with the new one. Two more girls had joined, Megan and Danielle, they were both very nice girls, both 17 years of age. Megan had been imprinted on before she phased for the first time, by Ian, who only joined us a couple of months ago. Every single one of them though they were going mad when they phased for the first time, but luckily, they had us, comforting and helping them through out the whole thing.

I took all of the empty cups of coffee and dumped them on the sink to wash them. Coffee had become my constant companion during school nights, along with Seth, who waited for me to go to bed with him.

Half an hour later, I went to our room and went into the bathroom to take a cold shower. I left the door open to the bedroom because I felt safer knowing I had Seth so close. I got in and let the cold water refresh my too hot body; my whole body was cramping. Pulling all-nighters in front of a computer and dancing every other night had my back completely messed up and sore.

I felt strong, masculine hands beginning to massage my neck; I closed my eyes and moved my head back.

"Mmm, what are you doing here? Weren't you sleeping?" I said as I moved my head in circles

"Yes, but I saw my beautiful, amazing wife in pain and I just had to make it all better" Seth whispered, his breath on my neck

I laughed as he began to kiss my neck. I turned around and put my hands on his sculpted chest and began to kiss him. He pinned me against the corner of the shower, the cold water raining over us and his naked body against mine.

"Seth…stop…please" I pushed him away, knowing that if we continued we would pull an all-nighter again and we would be late for school tomorrow, like Tuesday.

"Why?...come on, please?" he looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes, that I couldn't resist.

"Seth…"

"Please, Lily? I want you, it has been too long" he whined as he kissed my neck

"Seth, it has only been two days!" he began to nibble on my ear

"And I want you too" I grabbed his face and kissed him seductively

He reached behind me and turned off the water; he picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room, our lips still connected

He dumped me on the bed and continued kissing me; morning being the last thing on both our minds.

* * *

My alarm clock woke me up at 7:30 am in the morning. I felt like I had only gotten a few minutes of sleep. I pulled the sheets up to my chest to cover myself up as I blocked the sun coming through the balcony door with my hand. I saw a card on the nightstand and I couldn't help but smile as I extended my hand to grab it.

_Last night was amazing_

_I love you so much_

_Can't wait for our quality time tonight_

_Love you with all my heart_

_--Seth_

Last night HAD been amazing and I couldn't help but blush at the thought of it.

I dashed quickly into the shower because I had to wash my hair yet again, since last night's plans had been changed for me.

I searched in the closet for something to wear and I found nothing; in the corner of the closet was a pile of my clothes, I needed to do the laundry this weekend.

I grabbed Seth's deep blue shirt, the one he had worn yesterday, and slipped it over my head; it was enormous on me. I put on some leggings since the shirt only covered until my thighs and put on a belt around my waist to make it look more fitted. The shirt still smelled like him: a combination of pepper and ginger.

I grabbed a cup of coffee and drank it fast. I took my jacket/coat and my bag, got in my beautiful Mustang and drove to the school; class started in ten minutes and I had to get to school, park the car and practically run to class.

* * *

**I'm going to give you all of the ages, just so you won't be confused!**

**Seth, Lily- 20**

**Embry, Quil, Jacob- 21**

**Leah- 23**

**Paul, Jared- 22**

**Sam- 24**

**Collin, Brady- 19**

**Ian, Megan, Danielle- 17**

**And the imprints are:**

**Seth - Lily**

**Embry - Leah**

**Jacob - Nessie (looks 7 years old now)**

**Quil - Claire (is 7 years old)**

**Paul - Rachel**

**Jared - Kim**

**Sam - Emily**

**Collin - Emma**

**Brady - Julie**

**Ian – Megan**

**Hey, once again!!**

**I hope you liked it and if you did please tell me by reviewing!!**

**Tell me if I should continue or if I should just stop because it sucks so bad! Any advice or if you want to criticize it, I will listen with open ears and try to take them in consideration, so don't be afraid!!**

**Love ya,**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**New character**_

_Friday…_

"Megan, psst, Megan" Ian whispered behind me, while we sat in the Calculus class trying to understand whatever the hell Mr. Gordon was teaching us.

"What?!" I whispered back without as much as moving my lips or taking my eyes off the board. He passed me a note by my side, my name scribbled on front along with Ian's. I grabbed it off his hands and opened it between the pages of my book.

_Why do you think Akeem missed school?_

Danielle had written the note quickly. Everyone knew she had a huge crush on him since the 9th grade, well, everyone in the pack knew, but he had only talked to her once or twice.

You see, I was a werewolf, who had only joined the "La Push Gang" a month ago. Ian and Danielle were also werewolves, who had phased a couple of months before me. Akeem had only started to change his appearance, he had a more developed physique than the rest of the boys in school and he would grow at least three inches everyday.

I couldn't help but glance sideways at my friends to see if they had seen Danielle pass the note towards me. Danielle and I were from completely separated social statuses; I was the most popular girl in school and Danielle was the math geek, who had no life or friends (that people knew of). Ian was another matter, he was the cool biker guy that every girl wanted, but none would dare talk to him, but he was MINE, he had imprinted on me. It was funny how we would all get along while with the pack, but in school, we had to pretend otherwise. Nobody in school knew that we belonged to the "gang".

_Why do you think, Danny?!_

Ian had scribbled under her question; he always answered questions with other questions.

_He's obviously phased for the first time_

I wrote and passed the note back. My friend, Stephanie, looked at me with her heavy made-up eyes.

"What are you doing?" she mouthed

"Nothing" I mouthed and then smiled, turning back to look forward

Just then the bell rang for all of us to go to lunch.

"Well, class, you are dismissed" Mr. Gordon put down his chalk and walked out of the room before anybody else

I got up carefully, trying to not flash everybody with my mini-skirt and sandals. I easily towered over everybody, except Danielle and Ian, who were a couple of inches taller than me.

I began packing my books when Ian slapped my butt and then kissed my cheek

"Meet you outside, honey-cakes" he whispered in my ear, his breath sending a chill down my spine

"I've told you to never call me that!" I slapped his arm playfully. He looked at me with those beautiful hazel eyes and then his lips were on mine, quickly.

"You'll always be my honey-cakes" he said with a laugh as he left the room

"You are so lucky, Ian is so cute" Stephanie came to my side when he left. I admit that I got very mad when other girls sighed over my Ian, but it just came with the territory.

"Yeah, whatever" I dismissed it quickly as my hands trembled

"So, what were you doing talking to 'Geeky Danny'?" Stephanie asked as we walked to my locker together

"Look, I don't appreciate you calling names to other people and I already told you that it was nothing" I slammed open my locker as Stephanie let out a shriek of fright. I was beginning to lose control around her, so I took deep breaths to calm down.

She looked at me for a while before passing her fingers through my long, shiny, black hair.

"So, I was thinking of dying my hair. What do you think?"

"Dying your hair?! Are you crazy?!" that was the problem with us Quileute girls; we couldn't dye our hair many colors because our skin color wouldn't let us.

"Ok, so I guess you disagree" she muttered. She really had no life; she only followed what other people higher than her "social status" told her to do. She did nothing on her own, and she was constantly putting people down and making them feel bad by calling them names.

"I'm sorry…you can do whatever you want, I'm sure you'll look pretty anyway" I said with a smile, she smiled back

"Anyways, I'm going to meet up with Ian, ok? Bye!!" I grabbed my purse, closed my locker, kissed her cheek and almost ran for the school doors. I took out my car keys and walked to my car; Danielle was already waiting for me.

I threw her the keys "Get in quickly, I'll just be a sec" I said as I walked to where Ian waited for me on top of his motorcycle, his helmet in his hands.

"So, where are we going? What was so important that we have to skip school? You got to remember that these are the last two months of our senior year" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Ian was kind of like the one who was in charge of us when we were in school, since we were the youngest of the pack and he was the first one of us to phase, he received the news and the instructions and he would tell us.

"Jake called, Akeem phased and he expects us three to tell him everything. Everybody else is busy, they can't get out of work or school" he said

"Right, so where do we meet up with him?"

"His house, obviously" he rolled his eyes

"Well, excuse me for asking, genius" I turned on my heel and walked back to my car

"What? No kiss?" he asked as he followed me on his bike

"No" I walked faster and got into my car, where Danielle had already turned on the ignition.

I turned to follow Ian to where Akeem lived

"So, what was so urgent?" Danielle asked as she changed the radio station

"Akeem phased and we are going to his house right now" I said as I kept on looking down the road and of Ian's distant form

She kept silent for a while

"What?!" she whispered "Now, he's going to know that I like him, that I always have like him"

"Danielle, stop. Maybe this is a good thing, maybe he like you too and he was afraid of making the first move" I didn't know if I was lying to her, but I just couldn't see her so desperate and helpless

"Everybody knows that is not true" she shook her head "You are so lucky that you got imprinted on"

"And, I'm sure that your time will come too" I extended my hand to her; she took it and smiled to me. She was actually very pretty with her short, dark hair and caramel eyes; she just needed someone to help her bring out her best assets.

"Thanks, Megan"

"Hey, what are sister for" I nudged her. She wasn't really my sister, but we belonged to the same pack, we were as good as sisters; I actually liked her more than my "popular friends".

I saw as Ian pulled over into the driveway of a house I had seen several times, but I never would've thought it to be Akeem's house. I heard Danielle breath in deeply and then we were out of the car and walking towards the front door.

Ian walked ahead and knocked on the door before we arrived to him. He smiled to me and then to Danielle before we heard Akeem's heavy footsteps on the inside. The door opened to reveal a shirtless Akeem, wearing only surfer shorts. He seemed tired, but also alert to any sound. His brown eyes were darting everywhere before he looked at us.

"Welcome to the pack, dude" Ian clapped Akeem's hand; he smiled

"Thanks" he chuckled

"Hi, Akeem" Danielle said in a small voice

"Hello, Danielle" he turned to look at her and she seemed to melt under his stare

* * *

**Hello, people!!!**

**So, I received a lot of reviews, but not as much as during MP, anyways, I dont care, well, I do, but I am just happy that u guys read it and that u liked it!**

**So, here was the new chappie and I hope you guys liked it! I hope that u liked the new additions to the pack and that u'll love them as much as Lily! And if u don't that is ok too! Lol, I'm in a happy mood**

**Anyways, that's for the reviews and the alerts and the favorites!**

**I love you guys so much and if you review a lot for this chappie, I will update Thursday, in two days!! So, please update just to tell me that u liked it or that u hated it!**

**Love ya**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Lily's POV**

_Friday…_

I ran and pushed the door back just as the professor was closing it; once he closed it, I would be out of the classroom for the rest of the hour and I could kiss my grade there goodbye. He seemed startled by how strong I was.

"Miss Call, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't push me again" he said standing in the way

"I am so sorry that I am late and that I pushed you, it's just that-" I was about to make up an excuse but he luckily interrupted me

"I don't want to hear it, go find your seat" he said moving out of the way

"Thank you and my last name is not Call anymore, it's Clearwater. I got married almost a year ago" I said in a low voice to him; he looked almost surprise when I corrected him basically everyday since the beginning of classes, and it was March now.

"Big mistake if you ask me" he murmured me as I walked to find a seat, I'm sure he didn't mean for me to hear him, but with my super senses, I did. I stopped in the middle of my tracks and turned to look at him; he ignored me as my hands shook

"Excuse me?" I asked in a reproachful tone, everybody in the room turned to look at me

"Oh, nothing. I just think that you, young people make mistakes when you marry your high school sweethearts, ones who you barely know"

Who the hell did this man think he was telling me that I had made a mistake by marrying Seth, the love of my life?! He had NO right to say those things when he didn't even know him. I could feel myself losing control, so I turned around and took a seat on the back of the room.

I took deep breaths and tried to relax, it wasn't working. I tried thinking of happy memories, like when I got married: how everything was so beautifully decorated, Embry walking me down the aisle, and finally, Seth and I saying our vows and pledging true love to each other.

I finally calmed down enough to stop shaking and to be able to pay attention to the stupid asshole. As much as I loved this class, I now hated the professor. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around in my seat

"Hey, are you ok?" a man asked me. I had never seen him in this school before, not even in this school.

He had light tanned skin that stretched over his well-developed muscles in his arms and chest. He had dirty blonde hair with green eyes; he looked like a weight-lifting surfer.

"Yeah, I'm ok now, thanks" I smiled and turned forward again

"Listen, so I'm new here and I need someone to guide me around. Most of the people here have either ignored me or refused, maybe you could help me?" he whispered as I listened without turning back to him

"Uhh, sure"

"Ok, thanks so much"

"No problem" a little voice in my head told me to not do it, that something bad might come out of it, but what could possibly happen? I couldn't leave him completely lost on this campus

* * *

"So, are you going to help me or not?" the surfer kid asked me as he came behind me while we left the classroom, the professor glaring at me.

"I said that I would, didn't I?" I smiled "So, what's your next class?"

"Uhh," he checked his program "English lit"

"Mine too. Come on, we'll walk together"

"What's your name?" he asked as we left the first building and moved to the next one

"Lily"

"I'm Ace, nice to meet you" he extended his big hand out to me

"Yeah, same here" I took his hand and we shook them. His hand was warm on mine and very strong; he grinned, showing all of his teeth

* * *

It was finally 3 PM, time to leave and go to work until 6 PM and from there, I would go home to Seth, so we could continue our pending date.

Ace and I had spent the whole day together, he was in all of my classes and we even had the same break periods; it was just plain weird. How could someone come to a new school in the middle of the last semester of our second college year? Nobody had the same schedules or even the same teachers and yet, he and I did.

"So, um, do you want to grab something to eat now?" he asked with a grin as we walked to the parking lot.

That caught me completely off guard "I'm sorry, but I have to work now. And…I can't after because I'm going out with my husband" his face seemed to fall a bit as his grin changed to a scowl. He had hoped to catch me after work, but I had interrupted him before he could ask.

"That's ok and I'm sorry for asking" he was walking backwards, away from me

"Don't worry, and um, I'll see you Monday. Bye, Ace" I said as I too backed away to find my car

"Bye, Lily" he walked away towards a van, where a bunch of guys were waiting for him, there were six or seven of them. They all looked like Ace: tall, strong and blonde; but their eye colored varied from light blue to cold, black eyes.

They were all looking at me and I got goose-bumps, some of them were smirking, others were giving me such glares that I thought they might kill me. I walked quickly to my car since I had to get by 4 PM to the dance studio.

As I backed out of the parking space in my car, I had to stop quickly because Ace's van cut me off; he too stopped quickly. He smiled as he reversed out of the way to let me back out.

I could still see his van behind my car as I arrived to the dance studio, 20 minutes later. Just when I was about to park out back, he performed a U-turn and went back. If I didn't know any better, I could swear that they were following me.

"Hey, Joanie" I said as I entered through the wood doors and saw Joanie sitting behind the front desk.

Joanie had her bright red hair in a tight bun, her gray eyes sparkling. She was wearing a black halter top with a black loose skirt and black tights with pink ballet slippers; our official uniform.

"Hey, Lils, so are you going to close up or do you want me to wait up for you?" she asked, like every time I need to close the studio. She handed me an envelope that contained my paycheck of the week, $450.

"No, that's ok, you can go and do whatever you had planned to do tonight" I said as she reached down the desk to grab her stuff

"Ok, cool, I'll see you Monday" she gave me a kiss on the cheek and left, locking the main door behind her

All of the girls had arrived and they were watching TV in the front room, Claire being among them.

"Hi, girls! I'm going to go change and then we'll go to the main studio and stretch, ok?"

"Ok, Lily" they all chorused as they all gave me gap-toothed smiles. They were all dressed in their little pink or black leotards, white tights, slippers and perfect buns in the heads.

"Hey, Quil, you mind watching the door and the girls, while I change?" I asked him when I saw him sitting in a corner playing with Claire patty-cake. Poor Quil had no life without Claire.

"Sure, no problem, Lils" he smiled at me. I threw him the keys so he could open up the doors if another girl arrived. He was like our bodyguard during the afternoons while I gave classes; all the little girls loved him.

"See you're wearing Seth's shirt, didn't have enough time this morning?" he asked with a mischievous smile. All the girls giggled

"No, Quil, I don't have anything clean and that is none of your business" I blushed and left while the little girls continued their giggling

I went into the bathroom with my dance bag and changed my clothes. I put on a black tank top, black stretch shorts and my pink toe-point slippers; the ribbons tying around the ends of my leggings. I grabbed a scrunchie from my bag and tied my curly, long hair into a perfect bun. I now felt like I was in my element; dancing was one of my passions.

* * *

**Hi everybody!!!!**

**I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing the last two chapters!!**

**Anyway, back to this chappie**

**Ok, so what is the freakin' deal with that Ace guy? Isn't he creepy or what? Tell me what u think of him and if any danger comes because of him!**

**And, isn't Quil the sweetest with Claire!!??**

**Ok, so request for everybody!!**

**Any ideas or things that u might have, don't be afraid to send them. I'm getting kinda stuck and I need all that awesome inspiration I got during MP, to receive it once again. Send your inspiration!!!**

**Love ya all and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Megan**

_Friday…_

"It's late, you guys, we should leave" I said as I checked the time on my cell phone, it was 8 PM

Danielle looked at me with sad eyes; she had been having such an awesome time with Akeem.

"Yeah, we should. You have to get home before your mom kills you" Ian let go of me and helped me stand up. I had been laying against him, his arms around my waist.

He was right, my curfew was in an hour and if I was late even for a minute, I was going to get grounded and my mom would scream and shout at me the whole night. My mom didn't know that I was a werewolf and I wasn't planning on telling her anytime soon. I never got to tell my father because he died three years ago. I'm pretty sure that he would've been very happy for me because he believed all of the legends, but my mom…my mom thought the legends were crap and that they made no sense at all.

"You can stay, Danielle, if you want…" I said as I saw her sad expression, Akeem seemed to sadden too.

"I have to go with you, you are my ride home, so…" she got up from her place next to Akeem.

"I could take you home…if you want" Akeem said getting up too.

Danielle seemed to stop breathing, she smiled "O…k, sure"

"Well, we'll see you guys later, bye!" Ian said as he grabbed my hand and the two of us walked away from the living room

Akeem and Danielle seemed too involved in their own world to pay us any attention.

"She is just too cute and in love" I laughed as we both walked outside under the full moon

"She is not the only one, he likes her too" Ian said as he walked me to my car

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah…it's so obvious" Ian answered. I smiled knowing that maybe Danielle was going to get her wish

"Guess, I'll see you tomorrow, honey" I said as I got behind the wheel of my car

"Yeah, I love you, honey-cakes" he said leaning through down through the open window

"I've told you to-" he interrupted me by pressing his lips against mine. I held him close by wrapping my arms around his neck as he cupped my chin.

A couple of minutes later, we broke apart quickly and alarmed.

"Did you hear that?" he asked me as he looked into the black spaces next to the house

"Yeah, it sounded like a…growl" I said getting out of my car. At first I thought maybe it had been Ian himself, but it just sounded too wild and grotesque.

He took a protective stance in front of me when we saw a couple of glowing yellow eyes by the side of the house, hiding behind some trees. He pushed me to the side, towards the house.

"Go inside, get Akeem, and lock everything" he growled as his hands began to shake violently

"Ian, I am not going to leave you!"

"GO!" he pushed me away as he exploded out of his clothes and falling to the ground on all fours as a caramel color wolf. He dashed into the woods, running after the other creature.

I ran to Akeem's house and burst through the door.

"What the hell is going on?!" Akeem appeared at the entryway to his living room with Danielle at his side.

"Ian…he needs you…there was something out there and he went after it. Go, Akeem!" I began to cry just thinking that Ian might be in trouble or hurt.

Akeem ran past me and as soon as he left, I locked the front door behind him. Akeem's parents were out of town, so we didn't have to worry about locking them out or them getting hurt by that creature.

"Lock everything!" Danielle ran and closed the back door.

"Should I call everybody else?" Danielle came by my side and put her arm around me

"Just call Sam and Jake. Maybe it's not as bad as we think" I went to stand by the window, I saw both Ian's and Akeem's shredded clothes next to my car. Jake was my cousin and I hadn't known that he was a werewolf until I became one.

I heard Danielle talking urgently on the phone and telling them to hurry up. I couldn't help but think that maybe, whatever was out there was much stronger than Ian and Akeem and that they both could be hurt by now, or even worse…dead. It couldn't have been a vampire because it didn't stink like one and no vamp has glowing yellow eyes. And if it had been a vamp, it would've attacked us or even killed us right there.

"Do you know what it was?" Danielle asked me as she sat on the couch

"No idea" I sighed

I felt like I needed to do something, maybe go out there and help Ian. I wanted to know what the hell that thing had been, to answer my and Danielle's question.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, that whatever it was went away or was nothing, probably"

"I hope so, Danielle, I sure hope so"

* * *

"Megan, Danielle, open up!" I heard the guys pounding on the front door

She and I ran to answer it and to make sure that they were ok.

"Oh, my god! You guys are ok, thank god!" I threw myself into Ian's naked arms; he was wearing a pair of jeans that he always kept in his bag. He hugged me tight and kissed me.

Danielle ran to check if Akeem, Jake or Sam weren't hurt.

"What was it?" I asked them. Three hours had passed since we last saw any of them.

"We don't know; we have a scent and it smells like us, but it wasn't one of us, if you know what I mean" Jake explained as we walked into the living room, me hanging on Ian's side

"And what happened?" Danielle asked

"Well, we followed it all the way into California, but then, the scent disappeared in the ocean, like it swam away. We came back as soon as we could to see if you guys were ok" Sam explained

"Should we call the whole pack?" Akeem asked

"Maybe, but not yet. Let's go to bed, get some rest; I'll round up some of the guys tomorrow and we'll check everything out. If there is anything new, patrols would have to be established again" Sam answered. He looked so tired; maybe it had been those long days and nights with the baby

Emily had only just recently given birth to a beautiful baby girl, Elizabeth. She was currently three months old and was constantly crying when either parent was gone. You could tell that Sam loved her very much, she was daddy's little princess and he would do anything for her and for Emily.

Sometimes, when we were in our wolf forms, you could hear him thinking about Leah. He would be thinking of how their baby would've been if they had stayed together, if it would've been a boy or a girl, what name would it have or if it would phase when older, since the genes came from both their parents.

That would always make Leah get so pissed off that she couldn't calm down enough to phase back or it just produced such awkwardness between everybody that we would phase back, just to continue with the meetings.

"Yeah, so go home but go together, please. Akeem take Danielle and Ian go with Megan" Sam said as he and Jake walked us out.

"Take care, guys" Jake said as he got onto his red bike

"You too" I replied and with that he sped away

Ian put his arm around my waist and walked me to the passenger side of my car. I saw as Akeem drove Danielle by the hand to his garage. I could see that even though, something weird almost attacked us, she was very happy and I was glad for her.

I was three hours late on curfew; when I got home, it would be hell.

* * *

**Hi everybody!!! I am so sorry for updating so late!! I feel horrible, because I wanted to update since last week but my internet broke down on the weekend. **

**So, here it is, I hope you guys liked it because I had so much fun writing it! And I hope it shows. **

**I received two great ideas from two readers; you guys know who u are. And I want to thank you because you inspired me. At the beginning, I didn't know where the story was going to take me but now, I do!! And that is for you to find out in later chappies. A lot of people guessed that Ace and his friends were werewolves, and you guys were right, so…GOOD JOB!!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading it and please, review. You know you want to…!!!! You just have to press that little green button below this huge author's note. You can even just write: BLAH! I don't care what you write, just do it!! please???**

**I love ya all and thanks again**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Lily's POV**

_Friday…_

"Ok, so, I'll see you later, Lils" Quil said as he walked to the parking lot to get his car, after seeing that Claire's mom came to pick her up. He had also stayed to watch out for me. It was only 6 PM and it was as dark as if it was 9 PM.

"Yeah, bye, Quil" I said as I walked in the opposite direction to get to my car that was located out back.

I walked through the dark, empty back lot and got into my car quickly. It was awfully cold and windy for March, not that I got cold. I turned on the headlights and drove towards the entrance fence; they were closed. That was weird, I hadn't closed them; maybe it had been the wind. I left the car running and got out to open them. I heard the wind howl, but it sounded too loud and near, so I quickly opened them and ran for my car. I closed the door and took deep breaths. I was a werewolf and right now, I was terrified of the wind; that was the last thing that could happen to me. I turned to turn on the radio, when an exploding like sound came from the hood of the car.

"Oh…my…god" there was a gigantic black as night animal on top of the hood of my car, growling at me. Its eyes were bright yellow and he was baring his razor sharp teeth at me. It was a werewolf, but I could tell that it wasn't one of us or if it even was a "protector" like us.

We stayed there for a couple of seconds, just staring at each other. Then, I did the only thing I could think of: I put the car on drive and sped off, and then as I got into the road, I stopped the car. The animal went flying to the pavement and just laid there. I hit the gas and ran over it. I went home at 120 mph; luckily, no cops were around to stop me. I was scared out of my mind, even worse than when I had encountered Demitri for the first time. I didn't stop at any red light, even less at the stop signs; I got home in ten minutes when I usually took 25 minutes to get home, I was driving like a maniac.

I parked in the middle of two parking spaces outside of our apartment building, grabbed my personal things and ran upstairs to the third floor, where Seth and I lived. I burst through the door and found Seth preparing dinner.

"Whoa, what is-?" he stopped when he saw my feared expression.

I ran to him and hugged him tight.

"What happened, sweetie? Are you ok? Did something happen? Did anyone hurt you? Please, Lily, talk to me" he started getting frantic as he put his arms around me

"I'm ok, just hold me, please?" I began to cry, I was so scared.

"Sure, hun" he hugged me tight and rocked me from side to side. I let his smell calm me down.

* * *

"Are you sure it was a werewolf, like us?" Seth asked me as we sat in front of the TV, two hours later, eating the grilled chicken with pasta that he had prepared.

"Yes, Seth. God…I was so scared. I'm sure glad that Quil left quickly and that none of the girls were there"

He put his arm around me "It's ok, you're home now, Lils. Nothing is going to happen"

"Yeah, because you're here with me" I smiled "Should I call Sam or something?"

"Yeah, you should…guess that puts a downer on our quality time" Seth said, pouting intentionally

"I could call him tomorrow…" I said, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"I guess you could" he said with a smile

I couldn't help but smile too as he came towards me, grabbed my face between his hands and kissed me passionately. I pulled away just to tease him.

"Not yet, honey…first, we're going to have dessert" I was thinking of the brownie mix box that we could bake together.

He walked towards me and cornered me against the wall "I was thinking that maybe you…could be my dessert" he said as he pushed my hair back and pecked me on the neck.

"You are so corny…but that would have to wait. Why don't you help me bake something?" I said as I ducked under his arms and appeared at his side.

"Ok…sure" he said as I put my arm around his neck and we walked into the kitchen.

The whole baking thing didn't work out at all. He threw the chocolate powder at me and started laughing; I opened a chocolate syrup bottle and poured it all over his head. We had this huge food fight, we grabbed anything that we could find and just threw it at each other; it was so much fun.

We lay exhausted, side by side on the kitchen floor.

"God…who knew that food fights could be so exhausting?" Seth exclaimed as we stared up to the yellow ceiling.

"Are you too tired for the finale of our date tonight?" I propped myself up on one elbow and looked at him.

He lifted one eyebrow and attacked me; he pinned me against the floor and kissed me. I gave a little giggle and pushed him off.

"Not yet, Seth. You are completely covered in chocolate; you don't want to be in a bed covered with ants, do you?"

He gave me a smile and pecked me on the lips, they tasted like chocolate. He got up quickly. "I'll be just a while" he smiled and then ran into the guest bathroom.

I too got up and turned off all the lights in the house. We could clean up tomorrow. I went to our bathroom and got ready. I took off my food covered clothes and took a quick shower. I put on a light green nightgown and got out to our room. I turned on some strawberry and vanilla scented candles and got under the covers to wait for Seth.

"Oh, Lily, where are you?" Seth called out from the hall, a couple of minutes later. I could hear him walking towards our room.

"In here, babe" I answered with a goofy grin on my lips.

Seconds later, the door opened and Seth came in; he closed the door behind him. His hair was still wet and he smelled of soap. He was wearing only his pajama bottoms. He took a look around the room and then looked at me; he grinned.

"You look very lonely, Mrs. Clearwater" he said as he approached me

"I am very lonely, Mr. Clearwater" I said

In the blink of an eye, he jumped onto the bed, lifted the covers and got in next to me. Then, he rolled on top of me and started to kiss me. I traced patterns in his chest, which made him shiver and kiss me passionately.

He then backed away and looked at me in the eye while he unbuttoned the top of my nightgown. Just as he was leaning down to kiss me again, the phone rang; he stopped in mid air. We stared at each other, wondering of we should answer it or not.

"Just leave it" I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him towards me

"It might be important…nobody calls at midnight" he said

I groaned, exasperated "Fine…go get it"

He pecked me once on the lips and dashed to the living room. I pulled the covers up to my chin and turned on my side to stare out the balcony door. It was like the papers had been exchanged just now; Seth was always the pushy one and I was the voice of reason.

I could hear him talking on the phone; he sounded tired and reluctant. "Ugghhh, fine, we'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Sam"

Sam? Oh god, there was probably trouble in La Push and we had patrols again.

Seth came back to our room "So, where were we?" he jumped in next to me and leaned over me

"What did Sam want?" I asked

He pulled back and fell back on the pillows "We have patrol tomorrow"

"What? Why?"

"Ian and the new kid found a strange new scent and we're going to patrol tomorrow"

I groaned. I was starting to really hate patrols now.

"Well, that takes the fun out of our plans" I said as I covered myself with the covers

"What? No, no, it doesn't" Seth turned to look at me and put his hand on my stomach

"Yeah, it does. We need our sleep and if continue tonight, we might not get it, so…let's leave it for another day"

"Yeah, you're right" he too got under the covers and then cuddled next to me and rested his head on my chest

* * *

**Ok, guys, I AM SO SORRY that I haven't updated in weeks, but its just that I've been super busy with the new school year, which is my senior one by the way. And so, I've only had time to do projects and study and not update at all this story, but now, I'm back and I PROMISE you that I will update faster.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chappie because I got more from where that one came from, lol. So, just tell me if you liked it or not and what do you think so far of Seth and Lily!!!**

**I love ya all and I hope you review because I really want to read what you guys thought!!!**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Megan's POV

Saturday…

I rolled over in bed and when I opened my eyes, I found my mother staring furiously at me. She had her arms across her chest and her eyes narrowed; she was about to leave for work. I covered my face with the sheets, so I wouldn't see her expression.

"Hi, mom…" my voice sounded muffled

"Where the hell were you last night?!" she snatched the covers away from my hands.

"I…was out…with Ian" I didn't even bother lying anymore, she knew I spent most of my time with Ian, but she didn't know what I was doing, that is why she always got so mad.

I pulled myself into a sitting position.

"What were you doing with him?" she went to stand at the front of the bed

I stayed quiet because anything I said was going to get me into trouble.

"Were you sleeping with him?"

"Mom! Please, of course not!"

"Don't lie to me, Megan; I know you don't get your period anymore. Are you pregnant?" she raised her voice

""Mom, I'm not pregnant!" I too was starting to get mad; I got up from the bed in a defensive position

"So, you're on birth control" she stated. How could she just think that she was always right and that she knew everything?

"Mother, please, I was NOT sleeping with Ian, I am NOT pregnant, and I am NOT on birth control. Why can't you understand that?!" I walked out of my room; I heard her walking after me

"Then just tell me, Megan!" she shouted

"No, mother, I will not tell you, so stop bothering me!" I walked into the kitchen just to get away

"I'm not going to stop 'bothering' you, until you tell me what you were doing with that little…criminal!" she grabbed me around the arm and spun me around so I would face her

"He is not a criminal" I whispered with so much hate, she immediately backed away. She apparently had heard of Ian's reputation as a bad ass from her little gossip group at work.

She looked at me for a while. "Mom, I'm not doing anything wrong, why can't you just trust me?"

"How can I trust you when you are always lying to me now?"

"Mom, if I told you, you would just hate me and be disgusted"

"Honey, I won't hate you because you are sleeping with your boyfriend" she just couldn't drop the idea of me sleeping around with Ian. Ian and I had NEVER slept together.

"Oh my god, I am not sleeping with Ian" my hands began to tremble violently as I stepped away from her

"Honey, please, don't you think I notice the way you two look at each other?"

"We do that, because we love each other"

"Oh, please, how could you be in love him? What could you possibly know about love? You've only been going out for a couple of months" I ran to my room and slammed the door shut.

I took off my pajamas and changed into some shorts and a tee. I knew I had to get out soon, if not I would hurt her and then I couldn't possibly live with myself. I grabbed my purse and car keys and took off. I passed my mother in the kitchen. She came after me.

"Where are you going?" she said as she stood in my way

"To Ian's" I regretted saying it as soon as the words left my mouth. I said it without thinking

"Going back to sleep with him?"

"Oh my god! Why can't you understand?! I'm not sleeping with him! Why are you so dumb and stubborn?!" I felt the sting of her slap on my cheek just as fast as she pulled away her hand because of the pain. We stared at each other with resentful eyes.

"I'm out of here; don't expect me to come back. And you know what, maybe I will sleep with him now!" I pushed her aside and slammed the door after me

As I backed out of the garage, I could see how much she looked like me while she stood at the front door holding her hand. She had the same tan skin, brown eyes, and long, soft, black hair. And right now, I hated her so much and I hated looking like her even more. She had never hit me before, but I also had never disrespected her the way I did.

I drove down to the next street and parked on top of the sidewalk of one of the most familiar houses to me here. I didn't bother knocking on the door when I knew that his parents were out somewhere and Ian was sleeping in his room. I walked right in and walked down the hall to his room; I could hear his light breaths inside. I pushed open the door slowly and found him sprawled on his bed with all the pillows and covers on the floor, I smiled.

I walked quietly to his side and crouched next to him. He looked so peaceful and in his own world when he slept. I didn't want to wake him up right now, so I went back to his kitchen and decided to prepare breakfast for the two of us. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and opened the fridge. Everything looked so inviting and I wanted to grab it all and cook it, but I couldn't. I had to think about Ian's parents, who were the ones who bought the food. I decided to make a typical American breakfast: scrambled eggs with bacon, toast and orange juice.

While I cooked, I thought of my problems. My life had become a living hell since my dad died a couple of years ago. He wasn't there anymore to stop my mother and me from fighting. Our fights got more and more vicious and hurtful every time. We could barely talk in peace without having to disagree or argue about something. And then I phased into something my mother had made it perfectly clear that she hated and thought was complete shit. I had been lying to her and to my so called "popular friends" about where I spent my time and with whom. If they only knew what I was going through then maybe they would back off a little, but I couldn't tell them. I couldn't tell my friends because, well, it was against the rules. I could tell my mother, but I just knew what would happen if I did: she would hate me and never want to know of me again.

She was just so frustrating and she thought that she was always right, when clearly she wasn't ALWAYS right. She was stubborn…just like me.

"Mom?" I heard Ian call from the hall as I prepared the table

"No, it's me, Meg" I said. I heard his footsteps stop and then come running towards me.

I laughed as he picked me up from the ground.

"What's up? Did something happen?" he asked as he put me down again

I shrugged my shoulders "Nothing bad happened…my mom and I had this huge fight and I told her that I wasn't coming back"

"Oh my god, what happened? What was the fight about?" he and I sat down, side-by-side

"It was a dumb fight, but we just got so mad: I insulted her, she slapped me, blah blah" I didn't want to get into much detail

"She slapped you?!" he looked at me with furious eyes. "What the hell?!"

"Ian, calm down. It was my fault, I called her dumb; we were both mad"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry" he held me to his body and kissed my head

"It's ok"

"So, what's going to happen now? What are you going to do?" he asked me as we started eating breakfast

"I don't know, I guess I'm going to get some of my stuff and see if I can stay with Danielle…"

"You're really going to go through with it?" he asked. "You're really moving out?"

"Yeah, I mean, I can't live with her unless we are fighting and I'm tired of it. And I know that if we continue like that, I'm going to lose control and something bad will happen" I pushed aside the horrible picture of my mother lying on the floor, bleeding to death.

"You know you can stay with me if you want"

"I know…but that would just make her angrier"

"Why would that piss her off?" he looked confused, I hadn't told him that the reason why we fought was because of him

"Ian…my mother thinks that the reason why I stay out so late is because you and I are sleeping together. She'd kill me AND YOU if she saw that I was staying with you"

His eyes went huge and his mouth hung up, it was hilarious "Why would she think that?"

"Trust me, Ian, there are a lot of coincidences" I laughed

He thought it for a while and then a mischievous smile appeared on his face

"Cool…your mom thinks we're sleeping together" he chuckled

"Ian, that is not a good thing" I slapped his arm playfully and then laughed nervously. The idea of us sleeping together was rather intimidating and scary; I wasn't ready for that kind of relationship.

* * *

Later on, we drove back to my house to pick up my stuff. I grabbed two suitcases and filled them with two weeks worth of clothes. I wasn't planning on moving out for a long time, just enough for us to calm down and start again. I grabbed all of my school things too: my books, my laptop and my bag. I felt like I was maybe going on a short vacation. A vacation where I still had to go after weird intruders in our reservation.

"Megan, remember that we have to report to Sam and your cousin for patrol" Ian said as he helped me load my bags in my car

"Oh, right. I had forgotten for a minute"

"The whole pack is coming together. We are meeting up at Jake's and Quil's house"

"The whole pack?" wow, this had to be bad

"The whole pack…" he said. He actually looked worried, the bad ass Ian.

* * *

**Ok, so here is the next chapter in the sequel of Missing Pieces. I hope you guys liked it and again, so sorry that I haven't been able to update in such a long while, I didn't forget about you guys at all. **

**Now, I think that you guys forgot about me, because I haven't received that many reviews in the last chapters. **

**So, now I have a question for you, my readers:**

**SHOULD I CONTINUE WITH THE STORY OR SHOULD I STOP IT AND FORGET ABOUT DOING A SEQUEL?????**

**Anyways, please answer this question for me because I really don't know what to do…**

**I love ya forever**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey guys!" Brady exclaimed as Seth and I walked right into the meeting. Everybody from the pack was here, at Jake's and Quil's house, crowding the small living room.

"Cool, you guys made it just in time" Jacob said as he stood up in front of the whole crowd.

Jacob was now Alpha, since Sam had given up the responsibility and handed it off to the respective one. Sam was second in command, but we still respected and feared him as we had when he was Alpha.

Leah tapped the space next to her; she was sitting on the floor, resting her body against Embry's knee, who had been sitting on the sofa. Seth and I walked over. I pulled Embry's head back and kissed his hair, it had been a couple of weeks since I had seen him last.

"Hey, big bro" I smiled as I walked to the front

"Hey, baby sis" he smiled back. Embry was my best friend and the best brother I could've even asked for. He was the only thing I didn't regret having from my father, our irresponsible father.

Seth had managed to sit beside Leah and he pulled me down to sit on his lap. I always giggled when he did that, he always surprised me. He kissed me on the lips once and I giggled again in surprise.

"Ow!" Seth looked at Leah, who had slapped his arm to get his attention.

"Jacob's waiting, you can do that later" she winked at him and I could feel my face going red. She turned to Jacob, who was waiting, just like she had said.

"Go ahead, sorry…" Seth waved his hand so Jake could start talking.

"Thank you…um, ok, I first want to introduce you guys to the new member of our pack, Akeem. He phased a couple of days ago and he was with us when we chased the other wolf…"

Everybody turned to look at the guy sitting beside Ian and Megan, also new members of the pack. He gave a smile and a nod and then he averted his eyes to his hands. I couldn't help but smile just thinking how he might feel. I knew just how he felt because I had gone through the same thing a couple of years ago, we all had. I noticed how he looked back to Danielle, who was sitting behind him. She gave him a smile and a pat on the back; when he turned forward, she blushed beat red under her dark skin. If I didn't know better, I would say those two had imprinted, but I DID know better and they had NOT imprinted. They just liked each other very much, just like Embry and Leah did before they got together. But now, Embry and Leah ADORED each other, they couldn't even be apart for more than a few hours. You could see the love between them and, when he looked at her and she would blush like mad or when he proposed to her and they got married in a very small wedding. Fate had played a cruel joke on them by not letting them imprint. It didn't make sense!!

Jacob started to explain all that Akeem, Ian and Megan told him and Sam. He explained the situation from last night in such perfect detail; it was like he had been the one almost attacked.

"You have to say what happened last night, Lils. Maybe it could help us in some way…" Seth whispered in my ear as he squeezed me around my mid section.

I looked back at him and nodded. I waited until Jacob finished describing a scenario that seemed oddly familiar to me.

"You guys, Jake, I have something to say too" I raised my voice but kept a moderate and polite tone

"Yeah, Lily?" everybody turned to look at me

"Um, well, something pretty similar happened to me last night too" I said looking towards Megan's direction

"What do you mean?" Embry asked, I could just hear the hysteria rising up in his voice

"I got attacked by that wolf thing as I was leaving the studio" I said as I turned to look at him

His eyes were huge and you could see him shaking softly, the years of practicing control out the window

"Calm down, Embry, I'm ok…I'm here" I extended my hand out to him and he took it between both of his

He took a deep breath and then smiled, all relaxed again

"But I was there on the studio and I didn't see anything" Quil added, he was sitting between Jared and Paul

"It was after you left; it was like he waited for you to go…"

"Can you tell us what happened?" Jake asked, he looked worried too. Apparently, the situation is so much worse than we had thought.

"Sure, ok…it was so scary…one thing I'm pretty sure about is that that thing is just like us…it is human….but it just looked so wild…" I started to explain how it'd happened. Seth kept his hold around my waist and he would sometimes squeeze me.

After I had finished, Jake repeated what I had thought before "This situation is worse than I thought. All we know is that it is a pack, because we got two different attacks at the same time, but in different places…anyone see anything else?"

Everyone thought for a second, looking for some sort of link between the attacks.

"Well, they must know that we are like them because they have only attacked us, right? It's too weird to be a coincidence….they must know something" Leah said and she was right. Those things had something against us

Sam agreed with her and so did Brady and Danielle

"What else?" asked Megan, holding Ian's hand in her lap

"Well, this seems kinda dumb, but haven't you noticed that when they attack, there is always one of the girls around?...I mean, Megan and Danielle, then Lily…its just weird" Collin said

"So, you're suggesting that they are after the girls or something?" Seth asked

"Maybe…I don't know" Collin shrugged his shoulders "You saw what happened with that psycho leech a few years ago"

"Collin may be right, guys often do anything for the type of girls that can understand them" Jacob said, remembering some long lost love from the past

* * *

During the reunion, Jacob and Sam proposed that we all stayed in La Push this weekend and keep a look out. I had suspected that something like this might happened, so Seth and I had packed all our school stuff and brought out the laundry we had to do.

"So, where were you thinking we could stay with this weekend?" Seth asked me as we all left the house and some of the guys went to phase and start patrol. Our turn was in about six hours with Paul and Akeem. We had all agreed to have one girl per patrol and various guys with her, just to see how it went

"We could stay with my mom and Jason or we could stay with Lee and Embry"

Seth thought about it, I could tell he didn't like the idea of staying with anyone anymore than I did. We had gotten used to the fact of it being just us two that now, we felt uncomfortable sharing the house with someone else.

"Well…" he started

"I don't want to put my mom in trouble and neither Leah nor Embry would be in the house when we're there because they have patrol and…." I continued

"Yeah, let's stay with Embry and Leah" he said with a smile

"Yeah…but let's visit my mom, I haven't seen her in a long while" I hadn't seen my mom since her birthday, three weeks ago.

* * *

**HEY GUYS!!!**

**Ok, so I updated again like many of you asked me to…I don't know if it was a quick one or a slow one, but I did my best to update as soon as I could!! Anyways, I hope you liked it because I wanted it to be…**

**Ok, so I have a question for you guys!!! Please answer it, it is very important!!!**

**Next chapter will have a surprise POV; can you guess who it is??**** Or who do you want it to be?? Whose thoughts do you want to know???**

**And I have a surprise on the next chapter, so if you want to know the twisting surprise, you better review!!!!**

**Love ya like always**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Danielle's POV**

Our group was the first to patrol today. Each group had to patrol for 6 hours and then another group would come and substitute them. Me, Jacob, and Quil were the first ones and then Lily's group would come for us.

"Ok, so, um…I'll see you later" Akeem said as we went our different ways.

He smiled at me and then turned on the street to walk back to his house. I couldn't help but smile as I watched his figure walk away. I really liked him and he seemed to like me too…somehow. I hadn't really noticed it until Megan had pointed it out to me a couple of hours ago, before the reunion started.

I guess I couldn't deny that I noticed how he would look at me or how nice he was when he was with me. I had seen him act like that once before, when he was with one other girl, Stephanie, his ex-girlfriend.

I could never really compare myself with Stephanie. She was absolutely gorgeous with her typical American look. She had long, flowy blonde hair and light green eyes. Unlike me, who had black short hair and caramel eyes, the typical La Push look. She was exotic looking (to us) and I was the norm. But it didn't matter, Akeem was not for me and I wasn't for him. I really did like him, but what was the point? We had not imprinted on each other, he didn't belong with me.

"You ready?" Jacob touched my arm, snapping me out of my daydream

"Yeah, come on" we walked towards the trees that made up Jake's and Quil's backyard.

I jogged out to the back and hide in the woods. I stripped down and then concentrated on looking for some anger. I really didn't have any anger in me; I was a pretty happy person. Pretty soon, I was looking down at the floor from a high position and two voices invaded my mind.

"_You think that that other werewolf might show up today?" _Quil asked Jacob

"_I don't know…maybe…but let's just be on the look out"_ Jake answered

For some reason, I got scared. I was scared for myself and for everybody else, especially the girls…I didn't want anybody to get hurt.

"_Don't worry, Danny, we wont let anything happen to you…I promise"_ Jacob answered my thoughts

"_I know, thanks"_ I smiled mentally

"_Ok, so how do we split up?"_ Quil asked, two big werewolves, a chocolate one and a bronze colored one, came to stand by my side.

It was funny how we seemed so happy and joyful on the inside and then, on the outside, we looked so scary and menacing.

"_Yeah, well, that's life…nobody gets to see the real you, unless you show yourself to them"_ Quil answered

"_What the hell, dude? I think that philosophy class is getting to you"_ Jake said. Quil could be so random at times, it was just hilarious

"_Ok…back to patrol, how do we split up?"_ I brought back the important topic

"_Let's just roam the forest…we'll go our own ways…Danny, any sign of anything and we will be at your side in no time, ok?"_ Jacob turned to look at me

I couldn't utter any words at the moment. I knew that the girls had been split up into different groups because we were serving as "baits", but it hadn't sunk in for me until now

"_You're not the bait, Danny!"_ Quil almost shouted, I laughed so hard at his annoyance. He was pissed that he couldn't spend any "quality" time with his 7-year-old imprint.

"_Danny, promise me that if anything happens, you'll give us a shout out"_ Jacob continued pushing me.

He was really stressed because of all that was happening. This was the first time that something so bad and so serious had happened since he was named Alpha and without Sam to help him.

"_I promise, Jake, I promise"_ Jacob was my second or third cousin or something like that (Brady was my big brother) and I knew that he was also stressed because he had the pressure of protecting me. We were all supposed to watch out for each other but since I was the youngest, they felt more obligated and responsible.

* * *

"_I'm so hungry…"_ Quil complained for the 700th time. I could see in his mind how he was hiding in the bushes near Sam's and Emily's house, which smelled delicious at the moment. He had spent the last hour staring at Emily, who was currently cooking for when we went to her house and grabbed a bite to eat while Sam fed the baby.

"_Quil, please, shut up and move!"_ Jacob was also hungry and he was trying hard not to think about it but Quil made it so hard with such a great view of the fried chicken she was making for herself (she still had her cravings) and for us.

I walked through the dark forest, my only source of light being the full moon. It was 10:00 PM, just one more hour until we could go eat and go to sleep.

I tried to clear my mind by singing one of my favorite songs:

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_But she'll never get your humor like I do…"_

"_Singing another song for your lost love, Akeem?"_ Jacob laughed

I growled so loud, I'm sure he heard wherever he was _"Shut up, Jake!"_

"_Are you ordering your Alpha to shut up?!"_ he faked surprisement

"_Yes, I am" _

"_Well, let me tell you something, missy. I-"_

"_Wait! I heard something" _my ears lifted up to their points, so I could get a better hearing range.

I could've sworn I had heard twigs snapping and a light breath coming through a snout.

"_What did you hear, Danny?"_ Quil whispered, he had turned to run back to me

"_I don't know…don't move, stay where you are" _

"_We're coming for you, Danny"_ Jacob stated

"_No, Jacob! You might chase whatever is out there, let me handle it"_ I didn't want them to be in danger because of me

"_But we are supposed to be protecting you"_ Jacob said in a certain voice that went when a grown person was trying to explain something to a five-year-old

"_Just stay where you are. I have a plan…."_ I stood proud and tall (in my four paws, of course) as if nothing had happened

I continued to walk past trees and shrubs and then there it was again: the steps and the light breaths; it sounded like various steps, many creatures. My heart started to race and my senses sharpened even more because of all the adrenaline running through my veins.

"_Take deep breaths, Danny, deep breaths…"_ I told myself. I sat right where I was standing and pretended as if I was just relaxing

I heard the footsteps running behind me and I knew it wasn't either of the guys because I could see them standing by, looking through my eyes for anything weird.

"_Danny, watch out!"_ I heard both Quil and Jake scream at the same time. I ducked in response.

Three wolves landed right in front of me, growling and bearing their teeth, their yellow eyes glistening in the dark.

"_Fuck, we're coming, Danny!"_ I could see Jacob and Quil running at full speed to where I was and the next thing I knew, they stood in front of me, their backs towards me and growling at the intruders.

The other ones started to split up, the brown one and the gray one walked straight towards Jake and Quil. The other one, a golden blonde one, tried to come by the side to possibly attack me

"_Oh, no, you won't, mother-" _Jacob attacked head on the golden one. The only thing visible was a glistening of white canines and blood spurting from the bodies.

The brown one attacked Quil and they rolled on the floor, slashing at each other. The snarls were ear splitting hair rising.

"_Danny, get out of here! Run and get some help!"_ Jake screamed at me

"_I can__'t leave you here, Jake"_ the gray one began to corner me, as I walked backwards, he pushed me more.

He gave me a wicked toothy grin before jumping on top of me and pinning me against the forest floor. I struggled a bit, but I was able to push him off me with my hind legs. I pinned him against the floor too and made for his throat to kill him, I wasn't risking anything. But something pulled me back at the last moment and hit me on the back of the head. I got pulled off by a fourth one, a black one. He and the gray one fell on top of me and I received another powerful blow to the head, blackening me out. I was still conscious, so I could feel myself being dragged away, but I couldn't do anything, I probably had a concussion.

I heard a strong howl fill the forest and I got the urge to answer my Alpha…he was calling out for help. That was the last thing I remember before being knocked out for good.

**

* * *

**

**HEY GUYS!!!!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy, but not too busy for fan fiction!! **

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you guys liked it!! Cause I liked writing it and just not knowing how you guys would react to it, makes it even more special!**

**So, first task after u read this story is to tell me what you thought of it all, did u like it?? Or did you not??**

**Second…what do u think is going to happen in the next chapter??!!! Tell me and I will tell you if u are right!**

**And third…what do u want to see on later on chappies??**

**Love ya all, and I would love for you to answer this questions for me!!**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	9. Another Author's Note Really Urgent!

Hey guys!

I don't know if many of you still get these alerts from me or the story but I recently got an alert from a review and it sorta brought me back here. I started reading the reviews and it made me pretty nostalgic and I saw many of you wanted me to continue the story.

I know it's been a LONG while but I was wondering what do you guys think of me either restarting it again or continuing. I'll leave the option up to you guys. It's your choice. So send me comments or messages telling me what you want.

I'll try and update quicker now.

Lots of love,

Cubgirl AKA laprincesasm, previously.


	10. Chapter 9

**_I am so sorry if this doesn't make any sense and it sucks so bad, I just re-read this whole story and I was so confused XD I remembered I had written down the 9th chapter but I never posted it. I sorta remember it but I'm gonna change some stuff cause I have no idea how it went. Hope you guys like it. I promise things will get better. :)_**

* * *

Chapter 9

_Jacob's POV_

We had just gotten onto our feet when we felt ourselves surrounded by the whole pack, they were panicking over our bloody appeareances but we kept telling them we were fine. We probably had some broken ribs or so, I don't really know the intensity of Quil's injuiries but I was already healing from mine. I stood up with a groan and tried to think through my daze.

"Where's Danielle? Is she alright?" I looked around in alarm as the others focused their eyes on me.

Megan was biting her lip to stop the tears from welding in her eyes. Ian was holding her onto his side.

"She's gone…we searched and searched for her. She's either knocked out or not in wolf form cause I can't hear her thoughts" Brady's eyes were narrowed in anger. I couldn't imagine what he could be feeling now but I knew it had to be my fault for not helping her when they attacked us.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, speaking with his deep and calming voice. "It's going to be alright, we're going to find her and resolve this issue once and for all" Brady seemed to calm down slightly under his touch. "I want all the guys to meet me at my place in 15 minutes, this requires immediate action. Girls, you're going to stay with Emily."

I nodded, glad Sam was taking charge for now, I clearly had a concussion and I couldn't think very well.

"We need to tell the Cullens, what if they get into their territory? We can ask for their help" Leah looked between me and Sam, as if asking for permission. "Plus, we can get Carlisle to take a look at Jake and Quil, they seem pretty busted" Sam and I nodded at the same time.

"Sounds good" I muttered, holding my head. Why was this so painful to me? Shouldn't I have been healed by now?

"I'm still so fucking hungry!" Quil stood up with a groan as he leaned up against a tree for support. I let out a chuckle and shook my head very slowly as it still sent me spinning.

Megan slowly pulled away from Ian and grabbed Quil by the arm, Lily came up to my side and did the same. "Come on, let's take you to Emily's and feed you, cure you up a bit." They slowly dragged us away up to Emily's, who received us with open arms and lots of food.


End file.
